The use of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) to obtain temperature related data in a tissue ablation procedure is discussed e.g., in Chopra (U.S. Pat. No. 7,771,418), which is hereby incorporated by reference. Generally, temperature measurements using MRI methods are subject to errors from a variety of sources known to those skilled in the art. When temperature measurements are used as part of a feedback system for thermal energy delivery, these errors contribute to unintended heating or lack of heating of the target region. The present disclosure provides systems and methods for overcoming the effects of and avoiding errors due to such temperature measurement uncertainties. Accordingly, improved accuracy and efficiency of delivery of MRI-guided thermal therapies is made possible. One application for such therapies is in treating the diseased male prostate.